El amor es un arte
by lovetamaki1
Summary: El día que conocí a Rukia no me imaginé el papel tan importante que tendría en la vida de mi familia, ni tampoco que la llegaría a querer tanto... —He roto su corazón. —me dijo. —pero se lo repararé... Y desde entonces Ichigo y Rukia se embarcaron en una aventura para conocer que era el amor.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Basado en la canción **"El amor es un arte"** de **"Melendi".** Contiene frases de la misma.

 **Advertencias:** AU, contiene OoC. Incluye una escena de un vídeo que circula en internet.

 **Aclaración:** Estoy experimentando con un nuevo tipo de narrador, por lo que espero me disculpen si hay errores de narración.

 **Dedicado a** **Ksy991.** Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero espero que puedas leer la historia, ojalá te guste y disculpa por la tardanza, pero no me llegaba la inspiración.

* * *

 **EL AMOR ES UN ARTE**

 **.**

 **.**

El día que conocí a Rukia no me imaginé el papel tan importante que tendría en la vida de mi familia, ni tampoco que la llegaría a querer tanto.

Recuerdo que era un viernes y que contrario a lo que el pronóstico anunció, fue un día nublado y llovió toda la mañana. Me encontraba parado frente a la reja negra de barrotes de aquel preescolar cubriéndome con mi paraguas negro de la llovizna que aún seguía. Pasaba de la una de la tarde y las clases ya habían terminado, sólo unos pocos niños quedaban en el patio divirtiéndose en los juegos infantiles.

Eran aquellos niños cuyos padres llegaban tarde por culpa del trabajo. Ella también formaba parte de ese grupo.

La vi salir con su uniforme de marinero en color azul marino, una boina del mismo color y zapatos blancos. Ella buscó con la mirada a alguien, lo saludó y sonrió alegremente. Luego reparó en mí y se me acercó.

—¡Hola! —saludó. —¿Es papá de Ichigo? —me preguntó curiosa con aquellos ojos violetas tan expresivos.

Por mi trabajo muy pocas veces iba a la escuela de mi hijo, mi esposa Masaki era quien se encargaba de eso, pero ese día surgió un imprevisto y ocupé su lugar. Aunque traté de llegar temprano no pude hacerlo, pues de último momento llegó una paciente grave y tuve que atenderla. En aquél tiempo trabajaba en la clínica que heredé de mis padres, y que mucho tiempo después heredé a mi hijo.

—Sí. —le respondí agachándome un poco.

—Soy Rukia Kuchiki, voy con su hijo. —me dijo y extendió su mano para saludarme. Me pareció que se comportaba de una forma muy educada para su edad. Más tarde mi esposa me comentó que era hija de Byakuya y Hisana Kuchiki, dueños de una importante cadena de hoteles, por lo que ella tenía estrictas normas de educación.

Rukia me platicó que Ichigo estaba en el salón llorando en una esquina porque sin querer ella había roto su corazón.

—Pero se lo repararé. — agregó de inmediato.

Mi rostro seguramente mostraba la confusión que sentía, pero ella no pudo aclararme más ya que su padre la llamó desde el interior del coche. Corrió entonces hasta la acera y subió al lujoso carro negro que la esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Confundido y preocupado me dirigí al salón de mi hijo y, efectivamente, lo encontré en una esquina limpiándose las lágrimas. Ichigo era un niño un poco sensible, siempre se lo achaqué a los excesivos mimos de Masaki. A veces se lo reclamaba, pero siempre me contestaba que para una madre el amor hacia un hijo nunca era excesivo, que tenía que aprovechar que era pequeño y que se dejaba querer. Y yo ya no podía rebatirle nada.

Mientras me acercaba imaginé que tal vez Rukia había roto algún juguete de Ichigo y que por eso él lloraba, pero lo que me contó su profesora me dio ternura y fue el origen de una idea que me persiguió por mucho tiempo.

Según mis indagaciones esa mañana nublada llegaron Rukia e Ichigo a la escuela, se despidieron normalmente de quienes los llevaban al colegio, pero está vez ambos agregaron un consejo por el tiempo.

—Está lloviendo Rukia, ten cuidado de no mojarte. —le indicó Byakuya a la niña mientras le ajustaba una bufanda blanca al cuello. Para todos él era una persona fría, pero en los años posteriores en los que pude tratarlo llegué a ver el gran amor que profesaba por su hija.

—Está lloviznando Ichigo, si sales al patio usa un paraguas para que no te resfríes. —aconsejó Masaki con ternura mientras limpiaba una mancha de la mejilla de su primogénito.

Ni Byakuya ni Masaki imaginaron que aquellas palabras detonarían un problema entre sus retoños. Ambos niños querían y admiraban a sus padres, por eso confiaban en ellos y no cuestionaban nada de lo que le dijeran, al menos no cuando tenían cinco años.

Esa mañana casi todos los niños estaban impacientes por salir a jugar al patio y lo expresaban con gritos y algunas rabietas.

—Pequeños, hoy no podremos salir a jugar. —les comentó la maestra tratando de calmarlos.

—Porque está lloviendo. —aclaró Rukia.

—No está lloviendo, está lloviznando. —Ichigo quiso corregir a su amiga. Ellos tenían una extraña y gran amistad pero mi hijo siempre fue muy testarudo y defendía sus ideas.

Rukia se giró para verlo.

—Está lloviendo. —volvió a decir con seguridad. Ichigo caminó hasta ella ante la mirada atenta de la maestra.

—¿Eres tonta? ¿No te das cuenta que Llovizna? —replicó él. Ichigo no dudaría en proteger a Rukia de quien fuera, pero tampoco dudaba en regañarla. Algunos niños se sorprendieron y otros acusaron a Ichigo con la maestra por decir una grosería.

—Papá dijo que llovía, y él no se equivoca. —mencionó la pequeña acercándose un poco más.

—Mamá dijo que llovizna.

Y así empezó una discusión entre ellos, la primera de muchas que vendrían después, por ver quien tenía la razón.

Y cuando escuché el final, que no me esperaba, no pude evitar reír, como también lo hicieron Masaki y Hisana cuando se los conté. Byakuya rio internamente, o eso supuse.

—Llovizna. —volvió a replicar Ichigo aferrado a defender lo que decía su madre.

—Eres un tonto. —expresó Rukia colocando su pequeño dedo índice a la altura del corazón de Ichigo. —Llueve. —declaró presionando un par de veces.

Ichigo vio el lugar donde apuntaba Rukia y luego la vio a ella, con un gesto de dolor y tristeza.

—¡Has roto mi corazón! —exclamó al borde de las lágrimas y llevando sus manitas a su pecho. —¡has roto mi corazón!¡duele! —Ichigo se llevó sus manos a los ojos para tallárselos. Mi hijo podía ser dramático cuando se lo proponía.

La profesora no intervino porque bueno, estaba muerta de ternura y de risa. Y no la culpo.

Esa mañana a su corta edad mi hijo aprendió que el amor podía ser problemático.

 **..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

Por varios años observé como mi hijo crecía convirtiéndose en un chico fuerte, de nobles sentimientos, un poco despistado y malhumorado. También vi como su amistad con Rukia se afianzaba.

Desde el día de la tierna pelea sentí una conexión especial entre ellos, así que me encargué de mantenerlos juntos. Lo que me costó un par de discusiones con Byakuya porque se quejaba de que estaba acosando a su hija.

Pero vamos, el que inscribiera a Ichigo en los colegios, talleres y cursos deportivos a los que iba Rukia que los días libres llevara a Ichigo a su casa no era acoso, era solamente mi humilde intento para juntar a dos almas gemelas, pero como ese hombre nunca ha tenido espíritu romántico no lo entendió; tampoco mi hijo, que no comprendía que asistir a un taller de cocina era un pequeño sacrificio que se compensaba con la posibilidad de estar con el amor de su vida.

No obstante como mi retoño siempre fue muy lento en las cuestiones amorosas tarde se dio cuenta de lo que descubrí al observarlo con Rukia.

Ellos eran felices juntos. No importaba la situación en la que estuvieran, por más difícil que fuera ella siempre tenía las palabras exactas para levantarle el ánimo, a veces tenía que recurrir a los golpes; un puñetazo por aquí, una patada por allá y mágicamente mi hijo masoquista recuperaba las ganas de luchar.

Ella era reservada con los demás, pero Ichigo siempre estaba para ella, le tenía paciencia hasta que por fin Rukia se animaba a contarle sus problemas. Y él también tenía palabras para hacerla comprender que no tenía que cargar con todo ella sola.

Sus gustos eran diferentes, pero aun así Ichigo no se perdió ninguna película de Chappy, el conejo favorito de Rukia, tampoco reparó en gastos con tal de regalarle en cada cumpleaños, navidad y San Valentín una figura coleccionable.

Cuando se les preguntaba o insinuaba sobre si estaban enamorados, ellos lo negaban inmediatamente con la cara roja.

—Es una enana enojona, ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar de ella? —declaraba Ichigo.

—Es un idiota depresivo. —contestaba Rukia.

—Somos más que amigos, pero menos que amantes. —respondían los dos de manera seria. Y seguían dejando a todos con la duda.

Pero eso lo decían porque no querían darse cuenta de la verdad, de que a nadie más miraban como se contemplaban ellos, con ternura y un profundo afecto. De que Ichigo no cuidaba a ninguna otra mujer como lo hacía con Rukia, como un tesoro al que podía perder en cualquier momento. Rukia no veía que para nadie más tenía aquella sonrisa que brindaba calidez.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que cuando estaban juntos los demás dejaban de existir, que estando unidos podían superar cualquier obstáculo.

Ichigo no se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado hasta aquella tarde del 14 de febrero cuando tenía diecisiete años.

Como siempre guardó el regalo de Rukia en una bolsa y salió de casa para encontrarse con ella en el centro comercial.

Pero ese día hubo algo diferente, la vio platicando y sonreírle a un chico de cabello caoba.

Desde lejos lo vio regalarle un peluche de un oso y ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa, a pesar de que a Rukia no le gustaban los osos. Y después para desconcierto de Ichigo, ese hombre la besó.

Cuando Ichigo regresó a casa esa noche me preocupé al ver su rostro lleno de tristeza. Insistí mucho y logré que me contara lo que vio esa tarde, no me dijo que hizo después y hasta que llegó a casa, y no indagué más, me limité a escuchar a mi hijo, sufrí con él y traté de reconfortarlo diciéndole que el tiempo se encargaría de curarlo y poner todas las cosas en su lugar.

Esa noche mientras abrazaba a mi hijo y los dos lloramos, él aprendió que el amor era doloroso.

 **..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

Durante varios meses me sentí decepcionado, pues la relación entre mi hijo y Rukia no tenía futuro hablando del plano romántico.

Se seguían frecuentando, pero Ichigo se volvió un poco más reservado con ella. Seguía doliéndole estar cerca y saber que ella quería a otro. Y las visitas de Rukia disminuyeron pues ahora compartía su tiempo con aquel chico de cabello caoba que deseaba desaparecer.

Pero cometer un asesinato no serviría de nada porque aparecería otro. Mi hijo era el que tenía que hacer algo, como declararse y luchar por Rukia, pero en un momento de idiotez emocional decidió que si ella estaba feliz, él también lo estaría.

Y luego lo que terminó por aplastar mis esperanzas fue el que Ichigo comenzara a salir con una chica. Era bonita y reconozco que era buena persona, pero era demasiado melosa. Sé que Ichigo no la quería lo suficiente, pero pensaba que ella le ayudaría a olvidar a Rukia.

Pero como dice el dicho, cuando más oscuro está es porque va a amanecer.

Una tarde Rukia llegó inesperadamente cuando la novia de Ichigo estaba en casa. Durante la comida Rukia se mostró un poco más seria, y aunque nunca dejó su conducta educada y elegante si le dirigió varias miradas desaprobatorias a la chica.

Cuando le comenté a Masaki mis sospechas ella me dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones, que simplemente era una amiga celosa que temía dejar de ser importante para Ichigo, también me aconsejó que los dejara en paz pues solamente ellos podían decidir qué hacer con sus vidas.

Y casi me di por vencido, pero mis esperanzas regresaron cuando Rukia y yo vimos una curiosa escena.

Ichigo y su novia estaban sentados en la sala, Rukia y yo los observamos sentados desde la barra disfrutando una botana de cacahuates y papas fritas.

—Ichigo ¿me quieres? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí. —respondió él. Eso ni él se lo creía, de lo contrario no habría tardado tanto en responder.

—¿Mucho?

—Ajá.

—¿Mucho, mucho? —volvió a insistir ella con tono meloso y Rukia hizo un mueca de desagrado. Mi hijo sólo asintió. —¿Qué tanto?

—Mucho. —respondió serio y ya fastidiado.

—¿De aquí a la luna? —que fastidiosa muchacha, si no cambiaba no duraría con mi hijo.

—Sí.

—¡Que ridículo! —susurró Rukia para que sólo yo escuchara. Se volteó hacia la cocina para seguir comiendo cacahuates. —Cuando menos hubiera nombrado algo más lejano, como el planeta Namek o algo así.

Nunca había escuchado ese planeta, pero no comenté nada para no quedar en vergüenza, me dije que tendría que repasar los libros de geografía después.

—El amor no es ridículo. —mencioné y ella se me quedó viendo. —bueno, cuando es la persona correcta. —agregué con una sonrisa después de haber escuchado decir a la novia de Ichigo que quería que su historia de amor fuera como la de Romeo y Julieta.

Rukia y yo nos reímos a costa de esa chica. Sé que estaba mal pero quería que Rukia se alegrara un poco.

—¿Te disgusta que mi hijo tenga novia? —pregunté de golpe y ella dejó de reír.

—No…sí…un poco. —respondió. —No sé, no me debería molestar que él sea feliz, pero me siento extraña cuando lo veo con ella.

Sonreí con dicha porque mis esperanzas estaban renovadas.

—Eso es porque estás enamorada de él. —declaré y parece que le eché un balde de agua fría, porque me miró consternada y palideció.

—Yo no estoy enamorada de él. —dijo y volteó hacia ellos pues los escuchó reír. La chica abrazó a mi hijo efusivamente, él también la abrazó aunque con incomodidad. Rukia tardó casi un minuto para mirarme de nuevo. —yo… quizá tengas razón. —corrigió su respuesta y sonreí.

Rukia se dio cuenta que a veces el amor era confuso, que se podía intentar huir de él, pero siempre termina por atraparnos.

 **..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

Afortunadamente mi hijo rompió con su novia a los pocos días. Terminó aceptando que no era Rukia y nunca lo sería. Desafortunadamente la vida a veces castiga a quienes dejan escapar las oportunidades porque Rukia tuvo que irse. Su madre enfermó y Byakuya pensó que lo mejor era que la familia se trasladase a Tokio para que Hisana pudiera recibir el mejor tratamiento posible.

Una tarde nublada y con viento los vi despedirse. Estaban frente a frente mirándose con tristeza, escondiéndola en aquella débil sonrisa que trataba de decir que estarían bien el uno sin el otro.

—No estés triste, no me iré por siempre. —le dijo Rukia mientras le golpeaba en el pecho.

—¿Quién dice que estoy triste? —respondió Ichigo tratando de recomponer su semblante.

—Adiós Ichigo.

—Nos vemos, Rukia.

Y con esa simpleza se despidió ese par de tontos. Fue increíble como ninguno de los dos lloró mientras yo me deshacía en lágrimas. La imagen de Megumi y Kaoru, mis adorados nietos, sentados sobre mis rodillas mientras les leía un cuento cada vez se hacía más lejana.

Seis largos, tristes y dolorosos meses estuvieron separados. Mi muchacho nunca se vio más melancólico. Seguía con su vida, iba a la escuela, salía con sus amigos, convivía con la familia, pero parecía que lo hacía mecánicamente. Le faltaba alegría y corazón.

A todo aquel que le preguntaba si extrañaba a Rukia le respondía de la misma manera fría que no y que tampoco le molestaba que ella no se hubiera comunicado con él, pero a mí no me engañaba, Ichigo no podía continuar con su vida sin ella.

Y aunque muchos dijeron que fue coincidencia, yo sigo pensando que fue destino. Un catorce de febrero mi hijo miraba por el cristal de la ventana lamentándose por pasar por primera vez ese día alejado de Rukia. Aunque la distancia no bastó para que él no comprara un regalo para ella ignorando si sería entregado o no.

Yo fingía leer el periódico mientras lo vigilaba. Conociendo lo dramático que podía llegar a ser mi hijo me asaltaba el temor que de verdad quisiera hacer de su vida amorosa una tragedia.

Me sorprendí al verlo sonreír de repente, y más cuando salió de prisa de la casa. ¿Qué tal si había decidido arrojarse a las ruedas de un coche para acabar con su sufrimiento?

Alarmado dejé caer el periódico al piso y caminé hacia la puerta, pero al pasar cerca de la ventana vi lo que realmente ocurría. Rukia estaba parada en la acera esperando a que se acercara mi hijo.

Decidí quedarme a ver por la ventana porque si salía los incomodaría y no dirían nada. Me lamenté el haber cerrado la ventana ya que no la podía abrir pues rechinaba mucho y los interrumpiría.

Me limite a verlos sin poder escuchar lo que decían. No me sorprendí al ver a Rukia golpear levemente a Ichigo en un brazo, supongo que fue para que dejara de tener esa cara de tristeza. Lo que de verdad casi me hizo gritar emocionado fue el ver a mi hijo inclinándose hacia Rukia para besarla.

Rukia lloró un poco, él le limpió las lágrimas con una delicadez que no le conocía y luego la volvió a besar entre sonrisas.

Estuve realmente feliz, pues a sus dieciocho años Rukia e Ichigo experimentaron lo dulce que el amor puede llegar a ser.

 **..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

Los años pasaron casi sin darme cuenta. Mi muchacho testarudo y malo en cuestiones amorosas creció y se convirtió en un hombre ejemplar, trabajador, dedicado, responsable, pero sobre todo buen esposo y excelente padre.

A sus veintisiete años Ichigo fue padre de una hermosa niña de cabello negro y ojos miel, cumpliendo mi capricho, además del ser abuelo, de que se llamara Megumi.

Y cada vez que los veo sentados en el césped jugando con la pequeña de un año, mi corazón se inunda de alegría. Ellos ya no tienen dudas de sus sentimientos, disfrutan de cada día y de su amor mientras se lo permite el alma. Aunque no siempre fue así.

.

—¿Qué sería de nuestras vidas si se acaba nuestro amor? —preguntó Rukia una tarde mientras se acariciaba el abultado vientre. Mi hijo estaba sentado junto a ella y Masaki y yo en la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala.

Últimamente estaba más sentimental debido a su embarazo. No quería inmiscuirme en la plática, pero no pude evitar escuchar, tenía curiosidad por ver lo que mi hijo contestaba.

—También tengo miedo. —respondió con sinceridad colocando una mano sobre las de ella. —No sé cuánto tiempo durara esta sensación como de mariposas en mi estómago cuando te veo. —confesó. ¿Cuándo mi hijo se volvió romántico? Estaba a punto de reír pero Masaki me dio un codazo. —pero no me hagas más preguntas porque no sé contestarlas, no sé sobre los sentimientos, no sé cuándo acabará este amor, no sé cuánto te quiero. —continuó mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida. —Sólo sé que te amo, que quiero disfrutar cada día junto a ti mientras me lo permita la vida. Quiero que cuando nos encuentre el destino tengamos recuerdos agradables de nuestra vida juntos, que nos hayamos amado lo suficiente.

Rukia lloró y se abrazó a él.

Masaki y yo intercambiamos miradas y sonrisas de orgullo.

Los chicos comprendieron que el amor no se puede medir en tiempo, pues no se rige por un calendario. Con sus experiencias descubrieron que es aquello invisible que mantiene los lazos intactos a pesar de la distancia. Que el amor lo pueden descubrir en un poema, en una canción, en un baile, en el roce de la piel. Que el amor puede ser dulce como la miel, o tan hiriente que parece que arranca la piel.

Rukia e Ichigo con los años comprendieron simplemente, que el amor es un arte.

* * *

 **De antemano gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado la historia. Saludos.**


End file.
